It Happened One Night
by SKRowling
Summary: This is my take on what happened that night at the party while Mac was in California trying not to loose her plane One Shot only


This is a one shot that has been nagging me for a little while. It is based on the episode 'Wind beneath my wings'.

Disclaimer: All characters of Commander in Chief ain't mine... okay No sue me... I ain't making money offa dis.

**It Happened One Night**

**S.K. Rowling**

One Friday afternoon, Becca approached her friend Stacy. The girl sat sullenly in the courtyard after school; Her thoughts turned inward. Signaling to her secret service agents with one hand, she sat next to stacy placing her other hand on her shoulder. "Hey…" Stacy took a deep br4eath and righted herself drying droplets of tears from her cheeks. "What's wrong?" Her friend shook her head trying to derail Becca from that line of questioning. "Come on, maybe I can help."

Stacy sighed, "I got into some major trouble, and I don't know what to do. I don't want to go home and face my parents I just… I don't know."

Becca looked around the yard for her guards, "Come home with me." She pulled her up with her and started walking with her to the cars. "We'll talk about it and maybe we can come up with something."

"Are you sure it's okay?" Stacy asked following her.

"Yeah I'll call home on the way." They entered a limo and settled into the back seat. As they rode along, Becca called Kate Allen and told her she would be bringing a friend over and she should probably let her parents know.

After that, they sat in silence and they did not speak until they reached the safety of Becca's room. "Where's Horace?" Stacy asked.

"He's at swim practice." Beccca answered plopping down on her bed, "Why?"

Stacy shrugged, "No reason."

"So what's so bad that you can't talk to your parents Stace?"

"I was at this party…" The girl hesitated because she didn't want to be seen as something she wasn't. She was a good girl, good enough to hang out with the president's daughter. "I met this really cute guy, and we sort of did it."

"You did what?" Becca was wide eyed, "What was it like?"

"So not the point here Becca." Stacy said bringing the eldest First daughter back down to reality.

"What? Did he like… give you something?" Becca asked concern returning to her eyes.

"I'll say," Stacy mumbled, and tears began to fall from her eyes again. Every time she thought about it she cried. "I can't do this Becca, I'm only Sixteen."

"You're Pregnant?" Becca said, "your parents can't possibly disown you for that."

"Becca… I have a merit scholarship to Yale, I'll have to give up because of this." Stacy was exasperated, Becca could not possibly know how lucky she was that no matter what happened to her she could do anything. "This is my entire future.'

"What about the dad? I mean what is he doing?" Becca asked placing a hand on her friend's shoulder and allowing Stacy to lay her head down on hers.

Stacy snorted and blurted, "God, No one can know who the father is… It would be a complete disaster." She shut her eyes tightly and hoped to god that Becca couldn't make the connection in that statement.

"Maybe we can talk to an adult outside of the situation, My mom, or my Grandma." Stacy was fortunate that Becca was too concerned for her to make the connection from what happened. "Maybe they can help us put it in perspective."

"No, I don't want to talk to anyone, especially not your mom."

"Why not? I mean she's smart." Becca insisted and just as she was about to say something else, Mac peeked inside the door without knocking. "Mom!"

"Sorry Beck," Mac apologized then forged on, "Have you seen your brother today?"

"Not since this morning, I think he's at swim."

"Oh, okay, " Mac said then smiled at Stacy who sat there stunned. "Hi Stacy."

"You know my name?" Stacy said in surprise.

"No one comes into the residence without my knowledge." Mac watched as the young blonde's face grew pallid, as if she had been caught with a bomb by the secret service. "Are you all right?"

Becca nudged Stacy encouraging her to speak to her mother. "She can help."

"I can't tell her… Can you?" Stacy looked at her friend with pleading eyes. Becca nodded and took a deep breath before she began. She retold her friend's story, and Stacy began to add a few things that she needed to clarify. Mac listened to the entire situation and closed her eyes putting two and two together. _Oh god don't tell me. What does she mean no one can know who the father is?"_

"Stacy, do you know Horace?" Mac asked and watched the girl blush.

"Yeah, I introduced them when…" Becca faltered thinking how could she be so stupid as to let her mother in on the fact that she and Horace had thrown a party, "While you were in California a couple of months ago."

"Becca… Please tell me you didn't have a party that night." Mac said this not wanting to deal with the idea that she could very possibly be a grandmother in a matter of thirty-six weeks. Her deductive skills were Phenomenal, but being a freaking genius did have its drawbacks.

"Mom what does that have to do with this?" Becca asked becoming annoyed.

Mac shook her head. "Have you talked to the Father yet?"

"He hasn't talked to me since…" _Punk_ Mac thought disappointment clear in her eyes.

"You need to talk to him, and his parents, and your parents. It is something that could change all of your lives. But talk to him first." Mac brought Stacey's eyes to meet her own. "You have to be brave."

Stacy nodded, and Mac Stood up and headed out of the room looking at her watch. "Horace!" she shouted continuing on her mission from before she entered Becca's room. Hoping to god that she was wrong.

"You were right, That did help." Stacy said feeling much better about being able to tell Horace, if his mother was any indication.

"I could have told you the same thing." Becca said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah … but she's the president."

* * *

Later that afternoon, just before dinner, Stacy walked out of Becca's room while she was in the bathroom. She headed across the hall and knocked lightly. Horace opened the door and smiled. "Hey!" 

Stacy smiled for a moment then she faltered, "Can I come in?"

Horace looked up and down the hall with a grin and let her come inside. "I'm kinda grounded. My mom found out I used her signature machine to sign a paper for English."

"Well she's smart… you should have known she would find out sooner or later." Stacey said a bit nervously. Horace came close to her and kissed her softly on the lips. She responded but suddenly remembered what she was doing there and pushed away. "I have to talk to you."

"Look Stacey is this about how I didn't call you after?"

"No… But I would really like to know why you would do something like that?" She said sitting on his bed.

He sat next to her, "It's not that it wasn't good or anything… but I really got busy… and I needed to concentrate on school you know."

"That's your excuse?" Stacy said. "Well I guess I'm nothing but a piece of ass for you to use."

"No Stacy..."

"You are damned right I'm not, You ruined me…" Stacey shouted this.

"What?" Horace asked.

"I'm pregnant Horace… and it's yours." Horace was stunned. What was he going to do?

At this point he understood what Becca thought about being in the First Family. He would much rather have been someone else. Because all he could think to say to her is, "Whom have you told?"

**The End**

* * *

**A/n: I know it's very open but that was all I wanted to get on paper. I hope you liked—S.K.**


End file.
